Acceptance or something more?
by Desert-Bandit
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru run into each other alone and an argument unfolds.   Under the heat of words, can two unlikely beings find acceptance or something more?


Characters do not belong to me

They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Though the idea is entirely mine with the help of lack of sleep and lots and lots of cold medicine.

I thought the idea of Kagome and Sesshoumaru fighting then finding common ground would be kinda cute.

anyway,

Hope you enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How _dare_ you raise your voice at me you filthy ningen!"

"How dare I raise _my_ voice? What about you, you….you pompous, arrogant ass!"

And with that, he grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed her against the nearest tree causing her to hit her head against the rough bark.

Who does she think she is speaking to_ me_ that way?

I will _not_ allow it!

"You _will_ learn respect girl; or I will teach it to you."

He said in a low threatening voice, dripping of promise.

The girl recovered quickly and shot him a glare full of determination.

No way was she going to be talked down to; no matter whom it was done by.

"News flash buddy, you need to first give respect to earn it."

The two stared defiantly at one another until the man leaned in close to her face, hand tightening around her slim throat slightly, and snarled,

"_I_ am _the _Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western lands."

The girl took in as much air as she could while slowly being strangled and responded in kind,

"Well _I_ am _the_ miko Kagome, guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru sneered at what she said. So what if she was the guardian?

He was a Lord! He was above her, therefore her superior!

So why has this mere slip of a girl been able to irk him so?

"Humans run in fear from me."

He stated.

"Demons cower before me."

She shot back.

"I have fought many battles for my lands"

"I have fought many battles for my friends"

The Lord slightly raised an eyebrow and lowered her from his hold against the tree as what she was saying was slowly sinking in.

She was challenging him.

Seeing who was best at this little game they were now playing of 'Who is better than whom.'

We shall see

"I am over 500 years old." (Respectively)

"I am over 500 years from the future."

"My father died and left me with his lands and fang."

"My father died and left me with nothing but memories."

"You travel with my baka younger half-brother, though I don't understand how you've managed to stay around him for so long, I am slightly impressed."

"InuYasha reminds me of my younger brother at times, especially now that we've lost all romantic feelings for each other.

He makes me feel closer to my family now that I can no longer see them"

She looked away and whispered  
"I miss my brother terribly."

"I am fighting Naraku for revenge."

"I am fighting Naraku to avenge"

Silence fell between the two as a new respect began to grow.

"…I have adopted a human girl as my daughter."

Sesshoumaru finally said after a moment of silence.

Kagome looked up into the Western Lords' eyes and smiled.

"I have adopted a demon boy as my son."

Sesshoumaru stepped a bit closer to Kagome and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek while pushing back a few stray hairs behind her ear as she continued to stare deeply into his molten eyes, and he in hers.

Was that….'acceptance' they were both seeing in each others eyes?

"Kagome!"

The sound of Sango's voice carried through the forest shattering the silent peace that befell around the two.

Kagome sighed slightly while softly grasping Sesshoumaru's hand in hers, and lowered it to rest between them.

"So you see Lord Sesshoumaru, we are not so different after all, you and I."

With one last smile, she turned and began to walk towards where Sango was calling from.

Sesshoumaru silently followed her, making sure to stay hidden, to where Kagome met her sister like figure in an open field.

Watching as the two women laugh and walk back to the village, Sesshoumaru heard the faint voice of his 'daughter' calling him back from their camp.

Chuckling softly, the Lord replied

"It would seem so…..Kagome."

~fin~


End file.
